


Holding Out For a Hero

by lostmemoria



Series: marrishweek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia should have known that today was a bad day to wear heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Out For a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 prompt for marrishweek: song lyrics. The song is Holding Out For a Hero by Ella Mae bowen. Wrote this after watching this week's tw episode, disappointed that Lydia wasn't part of the plan and that Parrish wasn't even in the episode. This is just a version of how I wish the episode went: Lydia is part of Scott's plans, but then things go awry when assassins take over the hospital, all trying to steal Scott's "dead" body for the 25 million, along with Kate and her berserkers who want Scott's body for who knows what. 
> 
> And Lydia gets stuck in the mix.

Lydia should have known that today was a bad day to wear heels.  
  
She was scattered across the hospital utility room, unable to get up because her ankle was sprained or twisted. She had been running away from one of Kate’s many berserkers who were terrorizing the hospital. Kate wanted Scott’s dead body, who wasn’t actually  _dead,_ (Lydia personally thought the plan was a bad idea) for who knew what. And as if things couldn't get any worse, there were also assassins crawling around the hospital since it was technically a breeding ground for supernatural creatures. And one of those assassins, one Lydia had never seen before, had stabbed her right in the stomach.   
  
How Lydia managed to escape, only she knew.   
  
Originally, before all the chaos happened, Lydia was with Stiles. They had been waiting together for Kira and Liam to return from the roof, which they went to go check out after one of the security cameras went down.  
  
Although the circumstances were bad, Lydia was finally able to talk to Stiles, even though he wasn’t his usual self because of his rift with Malia. Lydia had told him everything would be okay, but honestly she didn’t know if anything was going to be okay ever again.  
  
And then the hospital lights started to go out suddenly and before Lydia knew it, she had lost Stiles and was running from a berserker and an assassin,  _while_  wearing Mary Janes.  
  
Definitely a bad day to wear heels.  
  
Lydia moved toward the corner of the utility room, slightly wincing as she clenched her stomach through her blood stained shirt. As she tried to sit up straight against the wall in the corner, Lydia could feel the room around her spinning before her eyes. She was losing consciousness with every passing minute and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
She was going to die.  
  
Lydia was surprised that it hadn’t happened sooner, since after all she was the second highest on the dead pool list with no way to defend herself. She didn’t have claws like Scott or Malia or Liam. She didn’t have badass sword fighting skills like Kira. Hell, she didn't even have a baseball bat like Stiles.  
  
All she had were the voices in her head.  
  
"No, no, you have to stay with me,  _Lydia!_ "  
  
Upon hearing the voice out of nowhere, Lydia felt alert. She knew that voice. She could recognize that voice from anywhere. Lydia turned to where the voice was coming from and saw a blurry but familiar figure siting beside her. Her eyes widened and her hands trembled as she reached out toward the figure and said softly, “A-Allison?”  
  
Allison took Lydia’s hand with her own and smiled. Lydia could feel Allison’s hand. She could actually  _feel_  her. “Lydia, you have to stay awake. Okay? Stay with me, Lyds,” Allison spoke in her ear. “You’re the smartest, strongest girl I know. You’re not going to leave like this.”  
  
Lydia nodded, trying her best not to let her eyes close while also trying to ignore the throbbing pain from her wound. She felt somewhat safer now that her best friend was here, holding her hand, but that security diminished as soon as it had came when she heard footsteps coming closer towards the room. Fear trembled through her once again as she scooted closer to the corner of the room, hiding behind a rolling cabinet topped with syringes and sedatives.   
  
The footsteps were getting closer.  
  
Lydia looked around and saw that Allison was nowhere in sight. But although alone once again, her best friend's words echoed through Lydia’s mind, giving her strength.  _You’re the smartest, strongest girl I know. You’re not going to leave like this._  
  
"I’m not going to die," Lydia mumbled to herself as she got up slowly, painfully, and grabbed a syringe from the table. Her fingers continued to tremble as she grabbed one of the sedatives, a higher dose, and filled the syringe with it.   
  
Then, while holding the wall for support, Lydia dragged herself towards the door. Whoever it was that was coming to get her, she hoped it was an assassin, since she was damn sure that a sedative wouldn't work on a berserker. She pressed herself against the wall just beside the door, syringe firmly gripped in one hand while the other was tightly clenched around her bleeding wound.  
  
The door opened slowly.  
  
Using all the strength she had left in her, the red head charged toward whoever it was, aiming the syringe right at their neck, but before she could even stab it into the flesh, the person grabbed her arm, stopping her.  
  
"Lydia!"  
  
 _Somewhere after midnight_  
 _In my wildest fantasies_  
  
She found herself staring into beautiful green eyes, before she lost her footing and tumbled into the person’s arms. “D-Deputy?” she managed to muster out. It was him alright. He wasn't suppose to be here, she thought. Lydia knew Deputy Parrish was on the dead pool list, meaning he was a supernatural,  _meaning_ him being here, midst assassins and berserkers was dangerous, especially since Lydia was sure that he didn't even know he was a supernatural being.   
  
 _Somewhere just beyond my reach_  
 _There’s someone reaching back for me_

Deputy Parrish caught the wounded red head in his arms before she fell on the floor, a worried stricken expression falling on his face when he saw that she was bleeding. “Jesus, Lydia,” he said as he found himself moving her hair out of her face while slowly stroking her cheek, trying to keep her awake. “Stay with me Lydia, I’m going to get you to help. Do you hear me?”  
  
 _Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_  
 _Isn’t there a superman to sweep me off my feet?_  
  
Under heavy eyelids, Lydia was barely able to whisper, "Is...Everyone else...okay?"   
  
Parrish frowned, "Even when you're not okay, you're worried about everyone else."   
  
It was typical of Lydia to think this way. After losing Allison, Lydia couldn't afford to lose anyone else. Scott, Stiles, Kira, her mother, Stiles' father. Even Malia. They were all she had left.   
  
 _I need a hero_  
 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
  
Lydia felt Parrish lift her up and into his arms, holding her close to him as he walked out of the utility room in a hurry. And the fear that Lydia was feeling earlier slowly faded away. It was strange, she thought. She felt completely at peace in the Deputy's arms and for the first time in a long time, Lydia actually felt  _safe_.   
  
Her worries about the benefactor, the dead pool list, the voices in her head, they all vanished as Parrish carried her to safety. And because she felt worry free, her eyes started to close again as she felt a deep slumber start to fall over her.   
  
 _He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast_  
 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
  
"Stay with me Lydia," she heard Parrish whisper to her. "I won't let anything happen to you, just...stay with me. We're almost there."   
  
And so Lydia fought the slumber and the heaviness in her eyes, because she wanted to stay. She wanted to stay with _him_.  
  
 _I need a hero_  
 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
  
"Doctor!" Parrish called.   
  
Lydia turned her head slightly and saw the blurry figure of Liam's father rush toward them.   
  
"Is she still conscious?" he asked.   
  
"Barely," Parrish said and Lydia swore she caught the worried strain in his voice.   
  
"She looks like she lost a lot of blood. We have to operate on her fast. Bring her in the room over here," Liam's father said as he ushered them into an operating room.   
  
Lydia felt Parrish's arms start to loosen around her as he lay her down on the hospital bed. Before Parrish fully pulled away, Lydia grasped his hand weakly. "Don't...leave...," she told him as Liam's father and the nurses gathered around her.  
  
Lydia could barely make out Parrish's figure before her, but she felt his warm touch as he grasped her hand. "I'm not going anywhere," she heard him say in a reassuring voice. "I'm going to be here, right next to you. Okay?"  
  
 _He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon_  
 _And he's gotta be larger than life_  
  
She could hardly say anything anymore so all she did was nod in response, and before she knew it, a bright light flashed overhead and everything went white.  
  
 _Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_  
 _Out where the lightning splits the sea_  
 _I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me_  
  
  
• •  
  
  
Lydia woke up to white washed walls and a soreness in her abdomen. It took her a minute to finally realize where she was and when yesterdays events came rushing back to her, she gasped and quickly tried sitting up, wincing as pain surged all through her body.   
  
"Woah, slow down there."  
  
 _Through the wind and the chill and the rain_  
 _And the storm and the raging flood_  
 _Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood_  
  
She felt a familiar touch on her shoulder and startled, Lydia looked up and found herself staring into those green eyes once again. "Deputy?" Lydia remembered how Parrish had carried her to safety and how she had felt safe in his arms...A warmness flushed Lydia's cheeks as she glanced away from him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, genuine worry evident in his voice.  
  
"Better," Lydia answered meekly, and then in astonishment, asked, "Have you been here the  _whole_  night?" She vaguely remembered telling him not to leave, but she didn't expect that he would actually stay the whole night just for  _her_. It surprised Lydia.  
  
Parrish nodded. "You told me not to leave, remember?"  
  
Lydia couldn't help but smile at him. "I know...But I didn't think..."  
  
"Well you thought wrong," he said, cutting her off as he returned the smile.  
  
 _I’ll meet a hero_  
 _And then we’ll dance 'til the morning light_  
  
Lydia gulped. She could feel the drowsiness coming back as she slumped further back into her pillow. "Is...Everyone else okay?"  
  
"Everyone else is OK, Lydia. Kira's mother got hurt but they carried her in a helicopter to a hospital in Pal Alto," Parrish informed her. "She'll be okay though. She's a fighter, just like you."  
  
Lydia smiled at hearing this. "Thanks," she said as she felt the sleepiness drift back toward her. "...Thanks for saving me, Deputy."  
  
"Of course," Parrish said as he realized that Lydia was fading away again, probably because of the sedatives. So he took her hand again in his, his soft warm touch sending a cozy feeling through Lydia's nerves, relaxing her as she cushioned herself back into the pillow.  
  
"Go to sleep," he told her. "You need your rest."  
  
She looked at him under drowsy eyelids, "Okay...But only if..."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, "Only if what?"  
  
"Only if you promise to still be here after I wake."   
  
Parrish watched a small smile play on Lydia Martin's lips and he couldn't help but smile himself. "Okay, I promise."  
  
 _Dreaming, he'll lead me_  
 _Held tight,_  
 _Tonight’s the night_  
  
Lydia smiled to herself and before she fell asleep once again, her eye caught a familiar figure standing in the corner of the room. Allison smiled at her and opened her mouth slightly, whispering something to the red head. And although she was on the other side of the room, Lydia heard her words loud and clear.  
  
 _"You two are good for each other."_  
  



End file.
